Two Ghosts
by skinnylove0
Summary: Amelia never planned on coming back to Charming, until a phone call changes everything. Now she's back and has to deal with the ghost of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**( This is my first fanfic in a long time, so** **bare with me. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and decided to just say fuck it and write it. It's mostly AU, but it takes place in season one. So enjoy! Reviews would be lovely. Also i don't own anything expect for my OC )**

It's crazy how something so simple as a phone call change your entire life. It became the reason Amelia was currently in hour twenty six of a thirty one hour drive.

A reason she was forced to sleep a few hours in sketchy roadside motels. It was also the reason she was going back to the town where apparitions of her past roamed.

"Ugh," A groan escaped her lips as she passed yet another ' **Welcome to..'** sign. Each passing town bringing her closer to the one she was destined for."Shit." she whimpered, her voice becoming raspy. An orange glow illuminated the grimace on her face as the gas light came on. A distinctively annoying beeping noise nagging her to refuel the beloved El Camino.

An unplanned stop was on the horizon. Her car was old and guzzled more gas than a hobo does wine. Yet Amelia could never bring herself to get rid of it. The El Camino had a heartfelt, but nostalgic, choke hold on her. Her tired emerald eyes scanned her surroundings. Nothing was easily discovered.

Everything cloaked in a seemingly ancient layer of sand and dust. It looked liked a town that had long since been abandoned. A ruin of what once was.

Ahead was a gas station, a small beacon of hope in this barren wasteland. Even though it seemed abandoned, it was open for business. An ambiance reminiscent of a horror movie pit stop.

"Jesus." She murmured, stepping across the dusty threshold. Quickly she scanned the aisles, grabbing a few bottled waters and a bag of chips. She wanted to get out of this place as fast as possible, somehow it was worse inside than out.

"Anything else?" The voice came from across the counter. Where an obviously bored teenage boy with greasy hair stood. His demeanor showing he was drained from his near solitary work conditions.

"Fifty bucks, regular, on pump two," Her focus shifted from his face to the cigarettes behind him. "And a pack of Marlboro Menthol Smooth." She added, her mouth spoke before she could think. Smoking was a thing of the past for her. Since the phone call though, it once again became her vice.

"That will be Seventy five dollars and fifty cents." The quiet young man from behind the counter squeaked, his voice pitchy.

"Keep the change." Amelia said as she placed four twenties down on the counter. She grabbed her items and began towards the exit. Then she turned around and questioned.

"Where's the nearest hotel?" The tired brunette didn't want to stop again, but needed sleep. Also a few hours to collect the racing thoughts in her mind wouldn't hurt either.

"About 20 miles." He answered, his voice becoming toneless. "Just keep going straight, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." She rasped.

The heat was near suffocating as she stepped out of the door into the parking lot. Amelia quickly approached the gas pump, removed the cap from the car, and began to fuel up the gas hog. After fueling up she took a seat in her car and reached for the paper bag from inside. She pulled out the cigarettes and lit one up. As she took drags off of the smooth and calming cancer stick between her fingers, she took one last look at the little ghost town around her. Hopefully this would be her last and only time there. She turned the key, put the pedal to the metal and got the hell out of dodge.

She followed the windy, near desert highway for what felt like ages. Her headlights casting what seemed to be endless rays of light across the barren landscape. Finally she approached a small run down roadside motel in the middle of nowhere.

"Hotel my ass!" she exclaimed, showing complete and utter dismay at where the cashier boy had sent her. This place was nowhere near a 5 star hotel, hell it wasn't even a 1 star. But, she needed a place to rest, and boy could she use a shower. Her El Camino slowly pulled into the lot in front of the motel.

…

The Full-size bed groaned in protest as Amelia sat down on it, her hair still damp from the involuntarily cold shower. The kid wasn't lying when he said she couldn't miss this place. It stuck out like a sore thumb. The room smelled of mold, mildew and stale beer, causing her a headache. The burnt orange walls, with the wallpaper peeling, made her nauseous. She reached for her purse and retrieved the cigarettes and her cell phone.

Amelia knew she had to call _him_ , but the anxiety was too much for her to handle. She quickly lit up a cigarette. The minty, smooth smoke filled her lungs making her calm instantly.

She has to call him, there wasn't any other choice. Her thumb hovered over the number in her recent call list, no doubt that he had called from a burner phone. It was only a phone call, why was she acting so childish? Besides he probably wouldn't even pick up. He hardly ever did.

Her chapped lips mumbled a prayer then the ringing stopped. Her heart skipped a beat. An annoying automatic voice instructed her to leave a message.

" _Hey, uh, it's me. I stopped for the night at this shitty place."_ She paused for a moment, debating on just hanging up. She shook her head, the thought leaving her mind quickly. " _I should be there no later than noon."_ She placed the phone on the worn, wooden night table; narrowly avoiding a splinter. She needed something that resembled sleep to help her deal with the chaos and drama that awaited.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews! I was a bit surprised by the feedback. So thank you for that. Second, sorry this took me a little bit longer than I planned to get out. Last, I don't own anything but my OC. P.S. More favs, follows, and reviews would be lovely!**

Amelia sat in the parking lot of St. Thomas hospital, taking the last few drags off the cigarette between her fingers. She had arrived over an hour ago, yet couldn't muster up the courage to actually go inside. The bold numbers on the dashboard's clock were oh so taunting.

Her pale hand ran through her chesnut locks. She clipped her cigarette and made herself a mental note to pick up more. She breathed deeply, and exhaled slowly. She had to mentally prepare herself before leaving the comfort of her silent car.

The short stroll across the parking lot felt like miles. Her slender, tired legs began to buckle from exhaustion and the long hours crammed in the car.

The fluorescent light inside the hospital was bright, too bright. The luminous white walls forcing Amelia to adjust her eyes. The smell of medical grade disinfectant filled the halls and waged an assault upon her nose. Everything serving as a reminder of her hatred of hospitals.

"Hi." Amelia spoke with a slight, awkward smile that probably came across like more of a grimace.

"Welcome to St. Thomas" The curly haired nurse recited. "Who are you here for?" Her round face looking up at Amelia for a mere second before turning her attention back to the papers in her hands.

"Wendy Case." Amelia watched as a look of shock dawned upon the nurses face.

It didn't surprise her, everyone in the small town knew about Wendy's reputation. Her older sister wasn't exactly a saint. She kept her eyes glued to the nurse. She waited, expecting a snide comment to come her way.

"Your name?" Amelia sighed in relief, knowing that she wasn't being ridiculed.

"Amelia Case."

"She's in room 203." She handed over a visitors sticker to Amelia. "It's right..."

"I know the way," She spoke not allowing the nurse to finish. Sadly, Amelia knew this place like the back of her hand. "Thanks." she mumbled before taking off down the hallway.

If Amelia thought the walk across the parking lot felt like miles, then the walk to room 203 felt like a marathon.

Finally she stood in front of the room. Behind that door was the reason for her return to this shithole town. She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, knocking once, and only once. She didn't even bother to wait for an invite before barging into the room.

"Hey sis." Amelia's voice was shaky as she spoke, she had meant to sound confident, or at least nonchalant.

"Mia?"

Wendy looked at her younger and only sister with shock. She open and closed her mouth a few times as if trying to find the words to say, none coming easy.

Amelia nodded her head, unable to think of words to say. It had been years since she last saw Wendy, and months since they last spoke, and now here she was standing right in front of her.

Amelia studied her sister as she stood awkwardly. Wendy looked drained, her once alive brown eyes looked dull and lifeless. There were fading track marks along her arms, which she tried hiding once she caught Amelia looking.

"Jax called you." It was more of a statement than a question. Of course Wendy knew he'd call Amelia.

"Yeah." Amelia's eyes still focused on Wendy's arms. "I, uh left him a message letting him know I'd be here." Silence filled the small room, suffocating Amelia. She knew things would be awkward between them.

They hadn't been like real sisters in a long time. Wendy chose drugs and Amelia chose to leave.

"Have you seen Abel yet?" Wendy broke the silence, her eyes lighting up a bit at the mention of her son.

"No." Amelia shook her head.

In all the chaos she had forgotten about her nephew. Her nephew that was born 10 weeks early due to Wendy's own stupidity. Her nephew that had the Teller flaw. She wasn't so sure if she could even handle seeing him.

And just like that the suffocating silence was back. Amelia was at a loss for words. Sympathy wasn't something she was willing to give her older sister. In her opinion she didn't deserve it, Wendy had used up Amelia's sympathy for her long ago.

"Where do you plan on staying?" Wendy picked the skin around her nails.

"Who said I was staying _Wendy_?." Amelia shot back. Exhaustion was taking over her body. What little energy she had left was slowly dying out.

" _The_ house is empty. I was staying at Jax's."

The house? She meant Amelia's house.

The house has been a sore subject between them. It became the bane of Amelia's existence. It was left to them when their parents decided to move out of state. Once word of Wendy's worsening drug addiction reached their parents, it was left solely to Amelia. Which left her with a house she didn't want and Wendy full of resentment. Amelia tried to remedy the situation by letting Wendy stay there.

"I don't plan on being here that long." Amelia spoke, reassuring Wendy knew once she was fine and checked into a rehab, that Amelia would be gone.

She was already anxious to get back to her normal life far away from Charming.

A knock on the door interrupted Wendy's response. Amelia froze for a second, panicked at the thought of whom would be visiting. The round faced nurse poked her familiar face through the door. Amelia let out a sigh of relief. This was her chance to leave, and she didn't have to deal with familiar faces from the past just yet.

"Sorry to interrupt but," The pudgy nurse squealed "I've got to take Miss Wendy downstairs. Doc wants to run a few tests on her."

"Sure." Amelia nodded, already making her way towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow." She told Wendy who simply nodded in return.

Amelia couldn't recall the last time she had seen her sister look this defeated. It almost made Amelia pity her, Almost. Satisfied with Wendy's nod, Amelia quickly made her escape. Once she reached the outside she let out a deep breath, her hand subconsciously reaching for a cigarette that wasn't there.

The walk back to her car felt much quicker this time. Guess time does fly when you're enjoying what you're doing. She started up the El Camino, turning up the relaxing voice of Eddie Vedder that emanated from the stereo. Finally, she was on her way down the all too familiar streets of Charming.

Dusk had fallen by the time Amelia got to the house.

She had taken a few detours, picking up a few packs of cigarettes and a few essentials for her unwanted stay at her childhood home.

The house was small, with a brick facade. The lawn had become wild due to the lack of tending. The dark green shutters were worn, some of the paint was chipped and had slats missing off them. She shut off her car, grabbed the few items she had brought and walked up to the small brick house. As she stared at her house she realized, this house held some memories she'd be fine with forgetting.

"Fuck." Were the first words out of her mouth once she opened the door.

Inside was a fucking wreck to put it nicely. Wendy told her it was empty, not that it was clean. Scattered clothes covered the living room floor. The dishes in the kitchen sink were broken and unclean. That junkie left her smack syringes on the coffee table. Did Wendy have a cat? Because this place stunk of cat piss. That poor thing probably died in here a while ago.

"Fucking Wendy." Amelia muttered with a shake of her head. She walked carefully into the kitchen, placing her bags down. It was going to take the rest of the night to clean up this hurricane, and at least make the house look semi decent.

She shook her head once again while pulling her dark waves into a ponytail. Amelia grabbed the broom that leaned in the corner, long forgotten. Her first hours back in Charming and she was already back to cleaning up Wendy's messes. The sudden vibrating of her phone was a welcomed distraction from the cleaning.

" _I'll be over tomorrow_."

She read and reread the text, his number wasn't programmed into her contacts but she knew by now it was Jax.

Quickly she placed the phone back into the pocket of her jeans. It was inevitable, she knew that. There was no way she'd be able to just come back, see Wendy and leave without seeing anyone. Yet, a part of her wished that could be the way it all happened. She was ok with seeing Jax, hell even a run in with Gemma wouldn't be that bad but if she crossed paths with too much of the past, she wasn't sure how well that would go.


	3. Chapter 3

******(Thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! It means a lot! I own nothing but my OC)** ****

 **CHAPTER 3**

The sunlight peeked in through the windows, waking Amelia. Well, that and the persistent knocking coming from the front door. She was so busy cleaning last night that she didn't even remember falling asleep. The raggedy old couch practically screamed profanities at her as she got up. Amelia's bones felt old as she walked slowly towards the worn wooden door. She wrapped a hand around the door knob turning it slowly while running her free hand through her tangled mess of hair.

Her anxiety was kicking in, she knew who was behind that door. She knew once she opened it there was no going back. Charming and her old life would no longer be a distant memory.

"Hey stranger." Jax Teller stood on the other side of the threshold, a cigarette dangling from his lips and a tired variation of his infamous smirk on his face.

"Hey." She tried to muster up at least some kind of smile, but neither her face or anxiety wouldn't let her. It had been years since Amelia saw Jax, and when she left he wasn't exactly her biggest fan. He looked the same in Amelia's opinion. He looked a bit older though, as if the weight of the world on his shoulders. Something Wendy had a part in.

The floor creaked as Jax stepped inside the house. Amelia closed the door behind him, watching as he took in the familiar surroundings. A silence fell between them heightening her anxiety.

"Shit." Jax mumbled. He ran a hand over his stubble chin. "It still looks exactly the same in here." Jax stated finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Amelia nodded her head, while raking her fingers through yet another knot in her hair. "Well minus a few things." She added dryly, thinking about all the shit that was cleaned up just a few hours ago.

"How's life in St. Louis?" Jax questioned.

"Louisiana." Amelia corrected. Finally surrendering and put her hair into a messy bun.

"What?" Jax finally turned to face her, a puzzled look on his face. "Wendy said.." He started, letting unspoken words hang in the air. Amelia rolled her dark green eyes. Wendy wasn't exactly reliable when it came to information, or really anything for that matter.

"Well, Wendy is a junkie." She spoke matter of factly. She just wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about her shitty life with anyone especially Jax. Amelia couldn't handle the pity she knew that would come once she told him about the shitty job she worked, and the crappy apartment she rented, or how she lived paycheck to paycheck. She didn't need nor want his or anyone else's pity.

"Did you go and see her yet?" Jax might be a pretty face but he wasn't stupid. He knew by Amelia's tone, and facial expressions she wasn't going to offer anything details on what her life had been like after all these years away.

"Yeah." Amelia nodded, thankful Jax dropped the subject.

The sudden shrill ringing broke through the silence that had fallen between them once again. Amelia knew right away it wasn't her phone, mostly because hers died sometime last night, and Jax was talking in hushed tones now while walking towards the door. She tried to make out what he was saying but only caught a few words.

"Yeah yeah."  
"Ten minutes."  
"Amelia."  
"Bye."

Amelia heard the click of his phone closing, and heard him heave a heavy sigh. She had heard that sigh many times before and knew what was coming next.

"Sorry to cut this reunion short darlin', but I gotta go." Jax pulled out a cigarette as he spoke. His one hand was already on the doorknob. "Club business." Amelia nodded understandingly. The club always came first. She knew all too well. It didn't mean she liked it, as a matter of fact she fucking grew to hate it. She had her reasons. Yet she understood it.

Amelia studied Jax as he stood with a hesitated hand on the door. She could tell by his face there was a question on his mind. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to hear it though.

"You, uh, talk to Opie?" Jax rubbed the back of his neck as he asked. "Does he know you're here?" The question come out of his mouth so slowly it didn't sound real to Amelia. She shook her head side to side indicating that she hadn't. She hadn't spoken to Opie in years, unless you count the drunken voicemails he left when she first left, or the ones when Donna left him.

"Unless you've told him."

"No, I haven't."

Amelia let out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she'd been holding in. Opie Winston definitely was someone she planned on avoiding while in Charming. Nothing good could come from seeing him. The opening of the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"I can't believe you still have this thing." Jax laughed as he tapped the hood of the El Camino, the ghost of a smile on his tired face.

"It holds too many memories to get rid of." Amelia shrugged.

"Yeah." Jax mumbled, smiling to himself. "I'll come over again soon." Jax said before starting up his bike and driving off.

Amelia closed the door once she could no longer see his bike. "I don't plan on being here that long." She muttered to herself

\- 

Amelia felt refreshed for the first time in days. After her awkward reunion with Jax she showered, put on some fresh clothes, and made her way back to the hospital.

"Amelia Case." She stood in front of the nurses desk telling them her name once again.

"I'll be with you in just a second." The nurse looked up at her. Amelia was certain it was the same one from yesterday.

Amelia didn't respond, watching as the nurse walked over to someone with light blue scrubs and a dark ponytail, their back was to Amelia. She couldn't make out anything they were saying but it looked to be an animated conversation. Amelia looked down at the tiled floor, bored and waiting for whatever the hell she was waiting for. She just wanted to see Wendy, get food and sleep.

"Amelia?" She immediately knew the voice didn't belong to the nurse. It was too different yet somehow familiar.

"Yes." She looked up only to be face to face with none other than Tara Knowles. A bit of shock crossed Amelia's face only to be quickly replaced by the fighting urge to resist rolling her eyes. Jesus Christ.

"I'm the doctor for your sister and nephew." Tara spoke. "Your sister overdosed before you got here." Amelia wasn't shocked in all honestly, nothing shocked her when it came to Wendy.

"Ok. I'm guessing she's still alive." Amelia's nonchalant tone shocked Tara.

"Yes." Tara nodded. "But, uh," She spoke lowly looking around as if to make sure no one were watching them. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" Amelia hesitated for a minute. She wasn't sure what Tara could possibly want to talk about in private, and honestly she didn't really want to.

"Lead the way doc." Amelia followed Tara down an empty hallway, it was quiet except for few squeaks of sneakers on the floor.

"I don't think your sister got the drugs in here herself." Amelia leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. There was no emotion on her face as Tara spoke. "I saw her today. She didn't want to die, she didn't try to kill herself." Tara continued waiting for Amelia to show some sort of reaction.

"I didn't realize you knew my sister so well." Amelia said with a short laugh. It was comical that Tara Knowles was telling her this.

"I think Gemma."

Amelia held up her hand, "listen doc, Wendy is a big girl. She knows what she's doing and she knew what she was doing when she decided to shoot herself full of drugs." Amelia didn't want to hear Tara's conspiracy theories. Wendy was a junkie and a junkie will always find a way to get their drugs. Period.

"You of all people should also know not to say anything about Gemma."

Amelia knew all too well of Gemma and Tara's hostile relationship, and she knew Gemma couldn't be pleased to have Tara back in Charming. Not that Gemma was probably too happy about Amelia being back either, but she also didn't disrespect Gemma like Tara.

"That's your sister." Tara's voice was full of shock. "Aren't you concerned for her?" It grew quiet as Tara waited for an answer. Amelia didn't know how to answer the question. Was she concerned for Wendy? Maybe in some way she was, but it was none of Tara's business either way.

"Please have someone call me when she's awake and can have visitors again." Amelia spoke in a monotone voice. Amelia walked away from a shocked Tara and out of St. Thomas. She had felt refreshed when she arrived but after that conversation she was exhausted once again. This town seem to have that effect on her. Hopefully she'd be seeing it from her rear view mirror soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**( Sorry for how long this took! It took me forever to write this chapter. Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews! You guys are really awesome! I do have another Sons story I plan on working on soon, so keep a look out for that. I own nothing but my OC )**

The sun had only been up for a few hours, yet Gemma found herself sitting at her kitchen table smoking her way through a pack of cigarettes.

All she could seem to focus on was that stupid junkie bitch that almost killed her only grandson. That dumb cunt couldn't even kill herself, even with Gemma handing it to her on a silver platter.

The fact that Amelia was in town also didn't help ease Gemma's mind. This whole situation was bound to cause another shit storm.

The sound of the wood floors creaking pulled Gemma from her thoughts, heavy footsteps grew closer towards her. Gemma quickly put out her cigarette.

"Morning babe." Clay's voice was gruff as he kissed the top of Gemma's head.

"Morning baby." She smiled up at his tall figure.

Gemma watched Clay retreat into the kitchen she could hear him opening and closing cabinets. He returned a few seconds later with a coffee cup in his large hand and took his place at the head of the table.

"I'm gonna go visit the dope-fiends sister today." Gemma lit up another cigarette as she spoke.

She kept her dark eyes on Clay waiting for his reaction. She knew he wouldn't be to pleased with her. He didn't want anymore bullshit on top of the bullshit he already had to deal with.

"Jesus, Gem." He sighed in frustration. "I don't need any more bullshit drama, the club doesn't need it either."

"I know, baby." Gemma spoke softly. She placed a hand on his, her dark intense eyes stared into his equally intense blue ones. "I need to make sure she's not here to cause any unnecessary distractions." Clay nodded in agreement,

"Jax isn't gonna be happy with you." Clay spoke. Gemma pushed her chair back from the table and walked the short distance to her husband.

"I'll deal with Jax." She gave Clay's lips a kiss goodbye and made her way towards the door.

Gemma pulled her black Cadillac up to the curb of the small brick house. She pulled her oversized sunglasses down to her nose, staring at the once immaculate landscape now an overgrown jungle made her laugh.

Gemma was sure if Wendy and Amelia's mother saw the house now she'd have a heart attack. She always was an uppity bitch.

Gemma pushed her sunglasses back up and got out of the car. She made the short walk up the driveway to the front door, she knocked loudly tapping her boot impatient, while waiting.

It was silent outside as she waited, expect for a few chirping birds or the few stray cars that drove past. Gemma knocked again, louder this time growing more impatient. She could hear someone moving around inside, she heard a few choice words being said before the door opened.

Gemma didn't even bother with a 'hello' before walking right in. She looked around the house, the inside fared much better than the outside, though Gemma was certain that was Amelia's doing.

"So, the druggie's sister makes her return." Gemma smirked. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it not even caring to ask if it was ok.

Gemma didn't hate Amelia. She hated the way she left, but in a way Gemma understood why she did.

"I'm not here to cause drama, Gemma." Amelia said tiredly, "I'm just here until Wendy goes into a rehab." She said holding back a yawn.

If Amelia was shocked to see her she didn't show it. Gemma eyed Amelia as she sat down on the worn couch, and pull out a cigarette from the half empty pack on the coffee table. She studied the brunette, looking for any hint of deception. Once realizing there was none, she sat down on the empty side of the couch.

"You plan on seeing Ope while you're here? Or are you gonna leave without a word again?" She wasted no time, she wasn't here for small talk.

Gemma was actually surprised Opie hadn't found out Amelia was back in town yet. Charming was a small town and news travelled fast.

Especially something like this. Gemma could see Amelia's face drop at her hash words, but quickly regain her composure.

"I left him a letter with my reasons for leaving." Amelia spoke matter of fact.

Her tone of voice told Gemma it really none of her business, but Amelia would be dumb to come right out and say that, because everything that went on in Charming was Gemma's business.

"Yeah I heard it was real romantic." Gemma scoffed.

"What do you want Gemma?" Amelia asked with an exhausted sigh, "why are you here?"

"Did you ever think about coming back?" Gemma questioned.

She didn't even bother answering Amelia's question. She wasn't here to answer her questions. The living room grew to a pin drop silence. Gemma stared at the younger brunette, watching as she opened and closed her mouth a few times as if her voice suddenly disappeared.

"Yes." She spoke finally, her voice was low and raspy. "I had my bags packed and everything."

"What happened?"

"Life." Amelia's laugh was a bitter one.

"Yeah it's a bitch." Gemma felt a pang of sympathy for Amelia, but quickly pushed it aside. She slowly got up the couch certain the thing would break if she moved too fast.

Gemma made her way towards the door, she could hear Amelia's footsteps trailing from behind. Gemma quickly turned to face her, "Fun town is tomorrow." She mentioned while pulling the door open. "You should come."

"Uh." Gemma could already see Amelia's mind going into overdrive. She could already tell the brunette was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Opie won't be there." Gemma could see Amelia's body relax once the words left her mouth.

"Oh." Amelia said a hint of curiosity in her voice. Gemma raised an eyebrow at Amelia,

"He's got one foot in the club and one foot out."

"That's a good way to get himself killed." Amelia mumbled.

"It's been that way since he got out of Chino, and the bitch left him for good." Gemma could see Amelia visibly cringe at the mention of Donna.

It wasn't a surprise to Gemma that even after all these years, Donna was still a sore subject for her.

"Just think about it." Gemma suggested walking out the door and down the driveway to her Cadillac.

Gemma let out a sigh as she pulled away from the house.

She knew this was only the beginning of the shit storm that was coming.


End file.
